


Social Engineering

by bob_fish



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish





	Social Engineering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts), [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



" We should have a snowball fight!" Lenalee was, of course, up for the idea. Lavi knew she'd been the right person to approach. Lenalee would persuade Allen - had Lavi suggested it directly to him, he likely would have been unfairly suspicious. Allen's involvement and a few goading words would in turn work on Yuu's competitive spirit, and he would come grouchily along for the ride. Krory would then join in because everyone else was doing it, and Miranda would join in because she was delighted to be asked.

Komui, thankfully, was elsewhere. That could have gone wrong fast.

Marie, Lavi speculated two hours later, had proved to have pretty sharp aim with a snowball, considering the guy was blind and everything. Allen had been sportsmanlike for the first two minutes, and afterwards predictably brutal. At one point he had sat on Lavi and stuffed a snowball straight down the back of his sweater. Which had been fun, in a weird way. Kanda had treated the snowball fight as if he was going to war, packing a series of snowballs tightly with his bare hands, then lobbing them like cannonballs at the opposition. Lavi had been glad they were on the same team. There'd been a point when it looked like Kanda and Allen were going to wrestle, which would have been fun too, except Lenalee had broken them apart with a few stern words and a reproving look from her big almond eyes. It was pretty funny how that girl could sometimes turn even Yuu - if not to mush, at least to civility. All in all, his teammates had been a pretty entertaining bunch. That sentence also worked if you put a comma after pretty.

Well, Lavi was clearly on a roll today. He should make the most of it. "Guys, we should all head to the underground hot springs!" Lenalee's eyes narrowed at him. Dammit. He should have asked Krory first.


End file.
